1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the production of a piston for an internal combustion engine, composed of at least two components, each of which has at least one corresponding joining surface. The present invention furthermore relates to a piston that can be produced using such a method.
2. The Prior Art
In beam welding, excess weld material regularly occurs, generally in the form of weld beads or weld splashes. In the following, the term “weld beads” is used to refer to all forms of excess weld material.
In the production of a piston by beam welding, there is the risk that weld beads adhere to the piston. It is particularly disadvantageous if the weld beads get into the cooling channel and take hold there. During engine operation, the weld beads can come loose again and enter the cooling oil and thus enter into the cooling oil circuit and the lubrication oil circuit. In this case, the internal combustion engine would suffer irreparable harm.